Cooking with KF
by Amethyst Daydreamer
Summary: Response to a prompt on the YJ-Anon Live Journal.  Robin teaches Wally to cook.  Warnings: boy love and Robin/Kid Flash pairing.


Cooking with KF

I hope this turns out ok. This is my first foray into YJ FF. Also, I aged them up 2 years because 13 yr old Robin makes me nervous in a Slash situation, LOL.

* * *

><p>"Seriously, Rob. This is ridiculous. I probably could cook if I wanted to. I simply choose not to."<p>

Robin ignores his friend's protests and continues putting a clean apron over Wally's civies. "Turn so I can tie it in the back."

Wally complies but continues to complain. "What are we making then? Nothing too nasty I hope. You know I have a discerning palate, man."

The dark haired boy smirks at his older friend. The two are in the kitchen at Robin's "house" preparing for a cooking lesson that Wally doesn't remember actually agreeing to.

"The least you can do is take off the glasses. I already know what you look like, you know." Wally reaches out to ruffle Rob's hair.

"Sorry. Forgot they were on." Dick chuckles at his best friend as he removes the offending eye wear. "And we're making vegetarian lasagna. Alfred should be back any minute with the groceries."

Vegetarian? Like those people who don't eat cheese or use animal based soap? That sounds nasty, Dick." Wally pouts, arms crossed against his chest as he leans against the counter.

"That's Vegans, KF. Vegans. There are varying degrees of vegetarianism. We're making lasagna with veggies instead of meat. It has cheese."

"NO MEAT! Are you trying to starve me? Protein is important for people with a metabolism like mine."

"No meat. It's HEALTHIER, KF! And if protein is so important, why do you keep a Snickers bar in your gauntlet and not a Powerbar or something?" Dick smirks, knowing he's won the argument.

Wally sputters indignantly. "How do YOU know what is in MY uniform?"

"Robin, here. I know everything. Including what's "in your uniform"." Dick counters, making finger quotation marks and looking Wally up and down. Wally's face turns as red as his hair as he gapes at Dick.

Just then, Alfred bustles in loaded down with grocery bags. "I've brought your groceries and the produce you requested from the farmer's market, Master Richard. Do you require anything else?"

Dick begins to empty the items from the bags onto the counter. "No, thanks. I think we're good, Alfred." Alfred makes himself scarce as Dick surveys his recipe and the items on the counter. "Alright, KF. We need to preheat the oven to 375."

"Do what?" Wally blinks at him.

"Preheat the oven." Sighing, Dick leads Wally to the oven. "Turn the oven on and set it to 375." Dick demonstrates. "Now the oven will get warm while we get the lasagna ready. So, a recipe is like chemistry. You have the list of things that you need- the ingredients- and the directions on how to make it. Only at the end, you have something edible- hopefully- to show for it."

"Oh, I SO have this." Wally smirks. "I bet I totally ace this. I'm in AP Chem and I AM a physics and chem genius."

Dick only smirks as he digs through a cabinet for a baking dish. "We'll see about that Mr. Genius. Can you get that can of non-stick spray?"

"Hey! Who replicated Uncle Barry's experiment at 13? Yeah, that's right!" Dick just rolls his eyes so Wally locates the spray in the jumble of food on the table. "And?"

"Lightly spray the sides and bottom of the dish so the food doesn't stick." Wally sprays around the dish and in a zig-zag pattern across the bottom. "Now, get the spinach. Don't make that face, Wally. Put it in this colander and rinse it in the sink."

Wally takes the … colander... and the leafy stuff that must be what spinach looks like before they turn it into those nasty spinach bricks that Aunt Iris buys in the freezer section. "Wash it how?" Dick sighs before moving to stand behind his friend. Wally turns pink all the way to the tip of his ears. He can feel the front of his friend's body pressed against his back... and it feels... tingly.

"Put the spinach leaves into the colander." Dick moves Wally's hands with his own. "Then turn on the water, then use your hands to move the spinach around in there while running the water over it and through the colander so the leaves don't get into the sink. There." Dick turns off the water and shakes the bowl with Wally's hands. Now dump it onto the cutting board on the island and chop it. You know, cut it into one inch pieces." He hands Wally a knife and points to the island.

As he chops, Wally tries not to think about why it would feel tingly to have his friend pressed against him. They've fallen on one another more than once while on missions so why should it feel... good, this time?

Dick brings over his own cutting board and knife as well as a peeler. He proceeds to peel a zuchini, a yellow squash thing and something purple.

"What's that thing?" Wally gestures to the purple thing with his knife.

"An aubergine." Wally stares. "An eggplant. You're never had eggplant?" Dick is looking up into Wally's eyes. How had he never noticed how blue Dick's eyes are before? They're like robin's egg blue. He realizes that he's staring.

"Oh. No. I don't think so." Dick begins to expertly chop his vegetables. "How are you so good at that?"

"Oh, I liked to help Alfred in the kitchen when I was younger. I still do but with school and extracurriculars and all that, I don't have as much time anymore. If you're done with the spinach, could you cut up the broccoli? Bite size pieces."

Wally begins to cut the broccoli. "So, you like to cook?" He peers at his friend before turning back to the broccoli.

"Yeah. It's pretty fun. When I was little, it felt like magic. Putting things in the oven and getting something better out at the end."

Dick looks kind of cute when he talks about himself as a little kid, Wally thinks. Where did that come from? "Yeah, my version of cooking usually involves a drive through window or a microwave. You know I'm not one for patience."

"Well, you know what they say, KF- good things come to those who wait." Dick catches Wally's eye and smiles.

Is it hot in here, Wally wonders. His face suddenly feels kinda hot. "What's next?"

"The can opener is in the drawer to the right of the sink. Can you open the canned tomatoes and pour a thin layer across the entire bottom of the dish?"

Wally locates the can opener and pours the tomatoes into the dish just as Dick brings over all of the cut veggies. "Now, place a layer of the noodles out of that box on top of the tomatoes." He points to a box labeled "no boil lasagna noodles."

Wally places noodles over the tomatoes. "Then?"

"Now a thin layer of spinach, then a thin layer of summer squash, then the eggplant and then the zucchini. Here move over so I can grate this carrot into it." Dick nudges Wally with his elbow and then they are standing at the counter with their bodies pressed together along one side as Dick grates the carrot into the dish. It suddenly feels warm again and Wally's pretty sure it has nothing to do with the oven.

"Can you hand me the ricotta cheese?" Dick looks at Wally expectantly.

"Oh, yeah. Sure." Wally blurs across the kitchen and returns with the tub of cheese.

"Now, a layer of this then we repeat the whole thing. Then a layer of noodles then tomatoes then the shredded cheese and it is ready for the oven." The two work in companionable silence but Wally feels a jolt of electricity every time their hands touch as they work.

"Now, into the oven and we set the timer for 30 minutes." Dick sets a small timer and takes Wally by the hand, dragging him into the entertainment room. Dick flops onto the couch and Wally joins him. "You know you could sleep over here tonight. Bruce is going out to some opera gala or something. I'll be all on my own if you go back to Central."

"Do I still have clothes in your room from last time? I don't really feel like going home... and if Uncle Barry needs me he can call."

"I'm sure you have clothes in my room. I think Alfred's given you your own drawer in my dresser, you leave so much of your stuff lying around in my room."

"I do not." Wally's ears get hot again. "Lemme text Uncle Barry and let him know I'm staying."

Dick checks the timer and walks back into the kitchen. After sending the text, Wally follows. Dick is placing plates and silverware on the table. "Can you grab the salad out of the fridge?"

"Sure, dude." Suddenly, Wally's pocket begins to sing "here he comes, here comes speed racer..."

Dick laughs. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What? I have it set to play something different for everyone so I know when to ignore it." Wally puts the salad bowl on the table and reaches back into the fridge for the lonely can of Mountain Dew in the back that's probably from the last time he was here.

"What's mine then?" Dick checks the timer before slumping into a chair.

Wally pulls out his phone and checks the message. Uncle Barry says that it's fine. He pulls up Dick's picture- Dick, not Rob in civies- and hits play. "nah, nah, nah, nah nah nah- BATMAN"

Dick collapses in a laughing fit. "You realize that that would earn you a Death Glare, right?"

"Hey, Uncle Barry thought it was funny." Wally slips the phone back into his pocket before sitting down across from Dick.

BEEP BEEP BEEP. The timer goes off and Dick removes the lasagna from the oven before setting it on the table. He turns the oven off and begins to cut the lasagna.

"It's got to be really hot so eat some salad first." Dick piles salad on his plate, pours a small amount of dressing on it and digs into the mound of greens.

"Do you seriously eat like this all the time?" Wally asks before stuffing salad into his mouth.

"Healthy, you mean? Yeah. We don't all have metabolisms like yours, Kid Stomach. I have to watch what I eat and work out a lot. Gymnasts can't eat cheeseburgers all day everyday."

"Huh. So, what's my ringtone on your phone? Is it lame? It had better be cool on account of me being your best friend and all."

Smirking, Dick pulls his phone out and pulls up Wally's name. "Flash... O-oH" The phone plays the theme from Flash Gordon.

"Nice. Bet The Bat LOVES it!" Wally chuckles.

"Eh." Dick shrugs. Wally's plate is empty so Dick puts small pieces of the lasagna on each of their plates. "Hold on a sec." Wally puts down his fork. Dick cuts a small piece, sticks it with his fork and blows on it. Oh man. Wally turns pink as he watches his best friend blow on a piece of food. That is so not right, he thinks.

Dick reaches his fork across the table to Wally. "Here. Try." Wally leans forward uncertainly and takes the bite of this friend's fork. "Good?"

Wally swallows then coughs. "Uh, yeah. It's really good." His entire face must be red because it's burning.

"Good." Dick smiles and turns his attention to his own plate.

After dinner, the boys head up to Dick's room. Wally sits awkwardly on the bed while Dick sets up the movie.

"So, what are we watching? I hope it has lots of explosions." Dick sits next to Wally so that they nearly touch.

"Source Code. Plenty of explosions." Dick grins at his friend.

Wally swallows hard. "So, I bet Dick Grayson gets a lot of play at the Gotham Academy... I'm sure all the girls are after him."

"Um, no. Not really." Dick shifts slightly. "To be honest, I find girls pretty underwhelming."

Not just whelming then. Hm. "Why's that?" Wally stares hard at the tv to avoid looking at his friend.

"Oh, um. Well, girls just don't... well, they don't... let's just say that neither Robin nor Dick Grayson is really into girls."

Not. Into. Girls. Oh. "Oh. So, you aren't into them YET or you are into something else?"

"I like guys, Wally. Well, a guy." Wally peeks at Dick out of the corner of his eye. Dick is staring at his hands. Like he's embarrassed.

"Oh. OK. How- how did you figure that out?" Wally turns to face his friend.

"Well, I just never …. felt anything when it came to girls. I just never felt anything. But a year or so ago, I started noticing that whenever this one guy would bump into me or touch me... it felt like a jolt of electricity. I figured that meant that I was attracted to guys... not girls." Dick pulls his legs up and wraps his arms around them. "I'm sorry to spring this on you but you asked and I didn't want to lie. You're the only one who really knows me and you should always get the truth from me."

"Hey, dude. It's cool. I mean it. So, this guy that you think you like- does he go to the academy with you?"

Dick turns pink. "N-no. He doesn't."

"Oh." Wally's brain races through the possibilities. "Do I know him?"

"Oh, you know him." Dick puts his forehead down on his knees, effectively hiding his face.

Wally thinks for a moment before coming to the solution. It's me. He's talking about ME. "So, this guy is really hot, smart and funny, right?"

Dick laughs a little. "And conceited."

"Hey. Dude. Look at me. Seriously, man." Wally unwraps Dick's arms and lifts his chin up.

"You're not freaked out?" Dick looks at Wally hopefully.

"No. I'm totally freaked out but not in a bad way."

"It doesn't turn you off to the idea of staying here does it?"

"Nope. I'm kinda turned... on by it, really." Wally smiles tenuously.

Dick moves onto his knees in front of Wally. He stares at his friend's face for a moment before leaning in and pecking him on the lips. "Was that weird?" Dick asks, cringing.

Wally blinks. "If by weird, you mean hot then yeah, it was."

Dick smiles before leaning in and pressing his lips to Wally's again, harder this time. He slips his arms around Wally's neck and pulls him closer.


End file.
